Living with Brother
by Child of Darkness and Chaos
Summary: Illyasviel was just a little girl that was to be groomed into a stepping stone so her "family" can gain the Holy Grail. However all that changed one day outside the castle when a boy with red hair comes to her and claims to be her brother
1. Strangers in the snow

**Child here, this is a story that I've been wanting to do for a while (since before I got an account) and I've spent so much time thinking of it that I finally got off the couch and wrote this story. This story will become also have romance in its category in due time, it'll be for Shirou and one of the three heroines. Hmmm, can you guess *says with a smile*. **

**The T for the rating is for the future Holy Grail battles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or its characters, they belong to Type-Moon**

A little girl with white hair and red eyes is playing in a snowy field. Near here are six men dressed in black and white suits, armed with machine guns, pistols, and shotguns. The men are in a loose circle looking away from the girl, as they're her guards looking out for any potential dangers. However they are not doing this because they care for the girl herself, no they're guarding her as the purpose her family gave her is too important to let the girl go and wander off, get kidnapped, or killed.

The white-haired girl's name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. Illya knows the guards' motives but doesn't care; all she wants to do is use what little free time her family gives her and play in the snow. Though she doesn't play as heartily as she had done before as that was when her tou-san and kaa-san was with her. Now her mommy is dead and she has no idea where her daddy is either, so she's all alone. Her grandpa won't play with her and neither does the rest of her family. They don't even acknowledge her as a little child that needs to played with and cared for, she's only seen as their instrument to get their greatest wish, a sacrifice that needs to be groomed to become a proper stepping stone.

The red-eyed girl made snow angels and several snowmen, though two of them look to be a mother and father. She was just finish making a girl snowman for the two snowy parents when one of her guards twitched and fell down shortly after. The others saw this and one of them went to check on the guard that fell while the others went into high alert on a possible hostile. Such actions were all for naught as one man twitched and all the other men twitched shortly after and like dominoes, they fell.

The little girl just finished making the smile on her snowman when she saw her guards lying down on the floor. Her first thought were that they were taking a nap, however she soon dismissed that idea as they always said that she is _very _important, so why would they slack off on their jobs, even when it is unlikely that intruders would appear. A thought slowly crept into her head and she became frightened '_are they_ _dead_'. Now the thought that they died didn't scare her, no it was what the lack of protection meant, was she going to be kidnapped, forced to live in a horrible and hellish manner… or was she going to _die_?

The very thought frightened her. Even though she wanted to see her mother again, she didn't want to die. She didn't want her life to end; she didn't want it to end when she's barely lived her life.

A figure appears in her field of vision and advances towards her. Scared, she takes a step back with her hands in front of her chest. With every step the figure takes, she takes a step back, though with her small legs, she doesn't move as far as the stranger does. Her heart hammers in her chest as the one who now holds her future appearance starts to become noticeable.

The first thing she noticed is the cold golden eyes. Next she notices the red hair and that the stranger is a boy that looks to be two years older than her. The red-haired boy is wearing a heavy and well insulated coat with a strap around it, holding an assault rifle. He is wearing combat pants with boots. One of the boots had a knife strapped to it. In his hands is a gun.

Seeing it, the Illya starts to run. She didn't get far though as the boy is faster than her. When he caught her, the frightened child closed her eyes and tries to hit her captor with her small hands and with kicks to his shins. However the red-haired boy didn't move, though had the snow-haired girl opened her eyes, she would've seen that the boy's eyes were no longer cold, instead they held a warmth and kindness in them. A couple of minutes later the boy saw that the younger girl wasn't going to stop her assault on him anytime soon, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"_Why doesn't he let go! How come he doesn't seem to be hurt." _The scared child thought frantically. A few seconds after she finished that thought, she felt her arm free of the amber-eyed boy's grasp. She felt joyous that she might get away when a pair of arms wrapped around her, hugging her.

'_Huh' _Illya still felt scared and tried to escape from the boy's clutches. But after a while, she notices a certain gentleness and warmth coming from the hug that she is in. This caused the Illya to become confused as she's never been hugged by anyone except her parents and here was this boy, whom had slain her guards with a cold look in his eyes, hugging her with no malicious intents.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a pair of kind amber eyes looking back at her. Since she didn't feel that this person wanted to hurt her, a burning curiosity began to well up inside of her. Why was he hugging her and why did he kill her guards just to hug her, she opened her mouth to allow those thoughts to be heard

"Why are you hugging me? Why did you kill my guards just to hug me?" Ilya questioned with big red-eyes that held a slight tension in them.

The boy hearing this replied with a gentle and quiet voice

"I'm hugging you because you are someone special to me. Though I didn't kill those six men lying in the snow, I put them to sleep."

"How?"

"With this" The boy said while showing her the pistol in his hand that she saw earlier.

"Then if you made them sleep with just that, why do you have the big gun"

Looking behind himself he saw the assault rifle and said "Oh this, this is just in case something went wrong and I needed to fight off a lot of people"

"Making them go to sleep as well?"

"Erm, not exactly the kind of sleep that you wake up from, but in a sense yeah." The red-haired boy said, not sure if the little girl knew of Death.

Silence followed that last statement.

The boy started to fidget a little while hugging Ilya as he was starting to get anxious as Ilya is meant to return to the white castle that belongs to the Einzberns in a while.

Illyasviel was thinking about who this older boy is, while she was starting to enjoy the hug she is still in. Would the boy be able to come with her to the castle? No he wouldn't as he's assaulted several members of the Einzbern family just now. Once this day is over, would she see him again? She hoped so as he seems to make her feel safe and happy, just like her parents had made her feel before.

Wanting some answers to the questions that she made for herself, Ilya spoke

"Who are you?"

The amber-eyed child awoke from his thoughts and stopped fidgeting when he heard her speak.

"I'm Shirou"

He then lets go of her, faces away from her and walks towards the snowmen family he saw Illya make.

Illya didn't know that he was walking towards the wintery family and became sad and started to cry as she thought that the only other person to make her feel safe and secured besides her family was leaving her so soon. She stopped however when she saw him stop at her snowmen '_That's where he's going. Wait why is he approaching my snowmen family?'_

Illya then saw Shirou make a snowman by the girl snowman and the daddy snowman members of the snowy family. His snowman is bigger than the snow girl, but smaller than the snow dad.

Standing next to the newly made snow boy, Shirou said

"I'm your brother."


	2. Explanations

***A military helicopter hovers over a tall building. A rope appears and Child slides down it with sunglasses. On the roof Child pulls out a radio and talks to it***

**Child on the scene here, bring in the the prisoner**

***Ch.2 is pushed onto the roof, with duct tape on his mouth, from a door leading to the lower floors of the building***

**Now your going to tell us all your secrets *rips of duct tape***

**"Disclaimer!: Child doesn't own Fate/Stay night or its characters! That right belongs to Type-Moon!**

Illya adopted a confused expression on her face

"How are you my brother? Mommy and daddy only had me. Mommy and daddy never mentioned me having an older brother. Who are you really?"

Illya said with a slight glare at the red-haired boy who claims to be her brother.

Said boy met Illya's eyes to make her believe what he says is the truth.

"I am your brother, just not by blood. I'm the adopted son of our father, Kiritsugu Emiya."

Red eyes widened and her mouth hastily said

"Daddy adopted you. Daddy left me here, went someplace else and replaced me."

All the while with tears starting to form around her eyes and her voice becoming shakier with every words said, as if every word said, a thorn pricked her heart.

Shirou immediately came running to her side and hugged her, temporarily forgetting that time was starting to run out for them to stay there.

Soothingly he spoke, while holding her with her head on his shoulder and rubbing her back in slow circular motions while she starts to cry

"Dad didn't mean to leave you here. He went away go fight in a war because the Einzberns made him go, to get something they wanted. Dad managed to get the thing they wanted, but saw that the thing was evil and broke it. He broke it to save people, but by doing so, he knew he would no longer be allowed to come to you or your mother again. But he tried to bring you and your mom with him away from your family. He tried to make a plan to get you both away from here safe and soundly, but he just couldn't."

Illya calmed down a bit hearing those words and with great concentration, she managed to speak with tears streaming down her face.

"Really? Then *hic* why did he adopt you *hic* if he spent so much time trying *hic* to bring me and *hic* mommy away with him."

"He adopted me because I no longer had any parents because of the fight he was in."

Illya took this information in and cried the rest of her tears on her newly-found brother. Once she was done, she felt that there was something inside her head that was nagging her that there was something missing. After some thinking she found the answer.

"Hey brother where's dad"

This simple question from a little girl who wanted to be with her dad caused Shirou to look away from her gaze and to look at their surroundings distractedly. This naturally piqued Illya's interest as why would asking where their dad is make him look away from her?

What was the amber-eyed boy suppose to say _'Dad's dead' _, no that's too blunt, _'He's on vacation'_, stupid why did he even think that?

Soon he noticed the sound of snow crunching and panicked. He broke up the hug and held her hand, much to Illya's confusion

"Illya we need to go."

"Huh, why?"

"Because I'm planning on bringing you back with me to a place called Fuyuki city and I doubt that your family would allow you to just up and leave them."

As he said this he started to run with Illya following suit.

**Thanatos thanks for the review and thanks for mentioning Illya is a few years older, I could work with that. Don't know about giving the gun to Shirou though as it seems great and all, but some part of me doesn't want to make things easier for Shirou giving it to him (I know people could avoid getting hit by bullets, buuuutttt -_-, I don't want one shot to end it all)**


	3. Guradian Angel's Lost Innocence

**Child here and I don't have any creative way to put the disclaimer on so I'll just be boring for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon owns Fate/Stay Night and its characters**

llya and I were running into a nearby forest when I heard

"There she is! She's being taken by someone with red hair and an assault rifle on his back! The red-haired figure is taking her to a forest, everyone exercise caution when entering in there."

'_Damn, they saw us; I was hoping we could escape into the woods without them noticing. Well I guess that leads to me to my second option_'

I noticed that Illya was shaking a bit after we heard they're announcement, I wonder why?

We entered the forest, giving us an advantage as when we loose them, they'll have to take some time looking for our tracks to find us. I led Illya in zig-zags to help avoid them. We ran for a bit, but I could still hear some of them behind us, how are they keeping up with us?

'_Are they using thermal goggles, that could be possible as the guards that were with Illya didn't come back, they probably sent in people that were prepared for anything they might come across. How do I escape them? Hopefully the answer will come to me before something bad happens.'_

With no other options I kept running with Illya with my hand at the ready to grab the M4 on my back.

We ran until I heard Illya was panting a bit, looking a little more scared each time she took a breath, but it didn't necessarily looked like she was scared for herself, no it looked more like she was scared for _me_.

It's understandable that she wasn't scared for herself as she's valuable to the Einzberns, but why for me, I mean I may be her brother but aren't I still someone she's just met twenty minutes ago?

We were still being persistently chased by them though, so it seems like I'm going to have to kill after all…

I was starting to survey the land looking for a place where Illya could hide from them, so as they won't be able to take her while I lower their numbers to zero.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why, why, why, why, why! Why does life seem to hate me! What did I do to deserve this, what did I do deserve my mom's death and my dad's disappearance. Why does life not favor me a little, just enough so I could have at least one person in my family stay that actually cares about me! No please don't let my brother get killed by them, please!<em>

Illya was frantically thinking this as she and her brother were running with members of the Einzberns after them. She really didn't want to be left alone again, alone in a castle that cares nothing for her, only if her person was able and well groomed.

She was panicking even more when she was beginning to tire _'No, no, no, no!'_

She was broken out of her frightened thoughts when her brother spoke to her

"Illya I need you to take this" he offers her a heavy, thick, white-as-snow blanket _'Where did he get this?' _"and go and hide somewhere behind a tree, covering yourself in this, I can't stress enough how important it is to do what I say, so please just follow my wishes."

"Why! Wh- mmm!"

She found her mouth covered by Shirou, essentially making them stop running.

"Don't scream out what I want you to do, or about what I'm giving you. I don't want them to find out, I just want you do what I ask" her brother spoke in a tone that told her that there would be no argument about this.

She reluctantly took the proffered blanket and ran off to hide behind a tree, covering herself in the blanket, all the while praying that her brother will live.

* * *

><p>I took a quick glance at which tree she was hiding behind, good it was a fair distance away from here. I looked at our pursuers to see that some of them were trying to disengage from the group go find Illya, I cannot allow that to happen.<p>

Quickly, I drew out my rifle and shot at one the Einzberns trying to break off from the group. I hit his torso several times making him fall down, most likely dead. The group, which looked to consist of ten people, two with thermal goggles _as I suspected_, where alerted to the threat that I posed to them as they all took aim and shot at me. I rolled over to a near by tree to avoid getting hit. I peered over the tree for a bit, just enough so they couldn't see me and saw that they were slowly advancing towards me, sticking close to the trees, while a few of them were quietly trying to branch off, like I would let them.

I brought my head and gun out and shot at the two of them in the chest (one of them wearing thermal goggles) before bringing my head and gun back behind the tree. I've never killed before, so I felt sick to my stomach, I wanted to thow-up. But I didn't as dad had taught how to hold my emotions inside me while in a stressful situation.

I needed to make my presence hidden from them so as to gain a better advantage, so I unzipped my coat and picked a flash bang from the inside of it, but I also picked up a rock close to me to serve as a distraction. I threw the rock and they all shot at it as it sailed through the air, while they were busy shooting it I prepared the flash bang and threw it straight at them.

Most of them were blinded as they weren't expecting me to have one in my arsenal, while the others that instantly knew what was flying in the air hid behind a tree. So while the others were hiding and the ones that were blinded were shooting in an attempt scare me from coming out of my cover to hit them, I silently moved another tree and brought a silencer from my pocket to equip it to my rifle. I laid on my chest on the snow, took aim, and fired at four of my enemies' heads, each death making me feel even more sick. I saw several men poke their heads out the trees, alerted from the thuds from their fallen allies, and I took my chance to kill one of them. I hid behind the tree again before they could find me.

I reinforced my ears to hear any plan they might be making. I heard a radio crackle to life along with one of the men trying to talk to it in a hushed voice.

"Hello? Hello! come on work you traitorous junk! Work!"

They were about to call for help. I peeked over the tree and concentrated my hearing to find the location of the radio. I heard it from a behind a tree about six meters from me, so I silently chanted a spell to over charge the radio, causing an explosion and the death of one of my enemies.

'_I wonder if Illya is getting as much scared of this situation as I am sick of it. I need to finish this up quickly'_

The last two remaining must be panicking; I mean eight of them are dead from just one foe and one of them died by trying to use his radio. They didn't dare peek, they didn't dare to use their radio, they were waiting for me to move, which works in their favor as time was against me, their buddies would eventually comb the area and come here, finding us.

It's a good thing that I can use reinforcement on myself then.

I hardened my skin to be able to withstand bullets with Reinforcement and stepped calmly out to the open.

I walked without persecution until I neared one of the trees they were hiding behind. I was greeted with a stream of metal on my chest which ripped the clothes, but fell harmlessly to ground when they hit my skin.

I looked into the man's eyes and found hysteria and fear in them. I didn't want to look in his eyes as he died so I looked the other way as I pulled the trigger.

I felt the effects of my spell wear off.

_'I really need to practice reinforcement more, I could've avoided wasting all this time decreased the chances of anyone finding us from all the gunfire, not to mention to get over with this faster. ' _

I wanted so badly to throw-up, but I knew there was one left to go. I looked behind the tree to see that there wasn't anyone behind there. I suddenly went alert for any and all sounds. I was ready for anything…

"AAAAAHHHHH"

Except for the scream of my sister. Fear claimed my mind and I ran to the source.

I found her being held by the arm of one of the missing man; relief washed over men that she wasn't wounded. I got mad however when he started to drag her through the snow with her kicking and yelling at him to stop and he harshly yelled at her stop screaming.

I hefted my gun and pushed the trigger but nothing came out it was empty. I couldn't change the cartridge as he would hear me and shoot me down. So holstering the assault rifle on my back, I drew the knife from my boot. I silently stepped closer to him, I was really close to him, so was about to stab him until I accidently stepped on a twig, breaking it.

He quickly turned around and raised his gun to hit me with it but I grabbed it and used the opportunity to dig my blade into his heart. He was about to scream in pain, to gain the attention of anyone nearby, but I silenced him with my now free hand.

I had a close up view of his eyes to see the pain and terror in them. I wanted to look the other way, but for some reason I found myself unable to, like a part me knew that the sooner that I fully see what I've done, I would accept all this death that I've caused. I heard his muffled screams become quieter, his eyes dulling by the second, until his screams died out and his eyes became glassy and empty.

_'I can't hold it in any more!'_

I removed the my hand and let him fall into the snow with my knife. I stumbled to a tree nearby and threw up, I was sick of all this killing, but I knew that more might come on my path if I didn't get Illya and I out of here. As I finished getting it all out, I was afraid, afraid of what Illya might see me as now. I didn't want to face her, but I knew that I didn't have the luxury of time with all the Einzberns crawling around the forest, so I couldn't prolong it. I slowly turned my head and was surprised by what I saw:

Illya came running to me, she hugged me hard with her head buried into my chest. I was happy, but somewhat confused, did she not know what I did to them? My answer came in the form of Illya raising her head up, with eyes big with adoration and she spoke with such happiness.

"My Guardian Angel"


	4. Lull

**Child here and I've got nothing much to say, the ideas in my head keep speaking to me**

_**'let me out!'**_

**So I'm pretty much out of words to use **

_**'Disclaimer: Child doesn't own Fate/Stay Night it belongs to Type-Moon'**_

**Shirou POV**

We stayed like that, Illya hugging me with me feeling relieved that she didn't seem to be afraid of me, for a couple of minutes before I had to break this touching moment.

"Illya" I whispered

"hmm, brother" She lazily responded with her head buried in my coat

"Illya we have to keep on moving before more of them find us. Can you keep running?"

She broke off from me "Yes I can go a little farther" spoke with a trace of a smile on her face

"Okay, but if your tired then tell, cause I'll carry you" I loved how I sounded like we were taking a walk in the park and not running from people with guns.

* * *

><p>We ran through the forest with close encounters, such as having to hide behind trees when I heard some Einzberns talking nearby, or hiding under the blanket I recovered. I shot a few of them when they were ahead blocking our path with tranquilizer rounds. I know that I should've used lethal bullets instead, but I can't really kill people unless they're up in my face with a gun, besides I still wasn't feeling all too peachy after my last kill. So we managed to leave the forest without too much problems save for one skirmish. All we needed to go from here on out was to the nearest town, which was like twenty miles away (damned aristocrats living far away from "poor" people)<p>

"Brother we are we going?" Illya spoke as soon as she saw the large expanse of snow

"We're going to a town twenty miles from here"

"What! Do we have to walk at that way there; didn't you bring a snow mobile?" Her eyes widened, searching frantically for a snow mobile to come and save her legs from their sentence.

"Nope, we're going to have to walk from here" he pointed to the ground below them "to there" he pointed over the horizon.

"Besides how would I even drive a snowmobile? I'm eight years old and my body is still growing."

"Well don't you know magic? So why can't you just chant some spell or use some sort of artifact or jewel to help you grow bigger!" She yelled at him

"Umm I don't think such magic exists and besides this isn't the time or place to talk so casually remember." He said with a sweat drop

"Hmmph!" Illya pouted while turning her head the other way.

Soon they began running through the snow to make it town.

* * *

><p><strong>Illya's POV<strong>

My brother and I were running through the snow, we were at least a good one-sixteenth of a mile by now (yay…), when I thought of something.

"Hey brother"

"Yeah" he turned his head to look at me

"Aren't you able to use teleportation spells?"

"Yes but I'm not skilled enough to get from one place to another place twenty miles away, at best I'm able to go five miles and that'll cost me a lot of mana." A look of contemplation appeared on his face

"So we're really going to run all the way over there." I whined, but seriously who would want to run twenty miles, I mean sure we're running away from my old family, but it doesn't mean that I like running that long.

Shirou suddenly stopped, effectively making me stop as I was just looking for a reason to rest.

"If you don't want to run then would you like a piggyback ride?" he said with a kind twinkle in his eye

This caught me off guard as I remembered the only person who would give me a piggyback ride, my daddy when he was still with her and mommy at the castle. I remembered the times when I would ask her dad to carry me and the smile he showed me every time I did. I remembered the flying sensation whenever dad picked me up and placed me on his back. I remembered pretending I was an airplane whenever he ran, I would always make the sounds of the plane flying and dad would laugh his deep laugh. Reminiscing of all the laughter me and daddy shared together, I even remembered when her dad complimented her hair, saying it was like the snow, just like mommy's hair too.

'_Wait I never got his answer about what happened to dad, I still remembered that he was looking at everything but me when I asked that question'_

"Shirou… you never did tell me what happened to dad." I said in a soft tone to see if he'll tell me without much provocation.

He seemed to have reacted better this time as he looking at mr with a blank stare, almost as if asking _'what'_.

He kept on looking at me blankly for a few more minutes before I got irritated with the silence.

"Shirou" I spoke in a harder, demanding tone "Where. Is. Dad?"

That got him sweating, even though it was like ten degrees here.

"Hey Illya you sure you don't want a piggyback ride." Grrrr, he was trying to change the subject, horribly at that.

I crossed my arms over my chest glared at him.

Instantly he dropped his façade and he sighed.

"Illya this isn't the time for me to explain."

"Explain what." She sternly said

"I'll tell you when we're in Fuyuki City" He resumed on marching through the tundra, but was stopped a little after when he looked over his shoulder and saw that I wasn't coming with him, but instead stood defiantly still with my arms still crossed.

"I want to hear it now." Red eyes were trying to pierce through his wall of silence.

"You do realize that we still have the Einzberns on our tails, right? So shouldn't we be running away from them instead of trying to pry something from me that I'll tell you later when we're safe." He tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't hear any of it.

"We're not being chased by any of them right now. This is a lull of peace so you can tell me what happened to our dad now." I knew these reasons alone weren't enough, but I was persistent on founding out on what happened to the dad that was banished from my life.

"Illya come on I promise I'll tell when we're safe." He was starting to get anxious

"If that didn't worked the first time then what makes you think it'll work now." I said with an irritated tone

I was growing more and more irritated with Shirou's attempts to stall this conversation, didn't he know that the longer I waited to hear what happened to our dad that my mind would think of a lot of things, most that brought almost brought tears to my eyes whenever I thought of them actually happening.

"Illya please can't you wait" he was pleading with me using his voice and with his eyes.

"Shirou-" I was about to say "no, I can't wait", but the sound of the helicopter's blades slicing through air and the noise of a small group of snow mobiles' motors stopped me from speaking.

"Illya" my brother said, his eyes growing duller and colder

"I'm going to give you a piggyback ride now." he said with no emotion

These words greatly baffled me as why would he give me a piggyback ride when we have snowmobiles and a helicopter after us! We can't possibly escape from them this time, there's no place to hide, there's only snow and even if we used the snow blanket to hide us they'll comb the area and eventually find us.

He noticed my confusion and he answered the questions in my head with a deadpan voice "Reinforcement".

The sounds were getting louder

I immediately understood his plan, but not if he can follow through with it.

"Can you do it? Using reinforcement on a living thing is a hard thing to do and your eight, you can't possibly be skilled enough with that spell for your plan to work."

He looked me straight in the eye "Just trust me"

I do trust him, my Guardian Angel.

So I got on his back and I felt the flying sensation again after so long, my lips curled into a smile.

Then I felt the wind flowing through my hair, picking it up and pushing it behind me, the distant feelings came back to me and I placed my arms outwards like the wings of a plane, but this time feeling more like the wings of a bird.


End file.
